


Found me Found you

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: 's coming tho, Awkward Conversations, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M, Weirdness, on last chapters, sex to come, wait a bit longer guuys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The few times Aiden thought he was going insane <br/>the one time he found out he wasn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found me Found you

**Author's Note:**

> okay so  
> i started working on this  
> i didnt like it  
> so i did this  
> and i actually like this Idea  
> sorry for the wait! just a bit more!

It was another dreary day in Chicago, like always by the end of the day (or at one point), it had started to rain.

Aiden sighed, he was exhausted, he and Damien had been planning on getting into the Merlaut for a big score but there was a weird feeling Aiden had that something wasn’t right, or wasn’t going to be right.  
His umbrella sat next to him, soaking wet and dripping on the floor, it had successfully created a puddle that ran along the lines between the fluorescently white tiles.  
Aiden thought the umbrella felt pretty good about itself… or maybe Aiden needed sleep.

He drummed his hands on the coffee he currently held; it was a sugar slush at this point, no milk, just black coffee with insane amount of sugar.  
Damien often commented on how he was surprised Aiden didn’t have diabetes, Aiden always glared at him but had never managed to come up with anything good on the spot.

The coffee shop windows were covered in rain and condensation, the sound of it roaring outside the store as the sidewalk and passing pedestrians were pelted by the harsh weather.

Aiden tapped away on his phone a few times, texting Damien a few times and playing random games he had gotten but of course would uninstall after he was done playing with them at the moment.  
Aiden had gotten bored quickly, like he always did and settled on frequently changing the color of the traffic signals, watching as the drivers got angry and slammed their car wheel.  
Maybe Aiden was a bit of a sadist.

He took another gulp from his coffee, putting his phone down and turning to look around, his gun that rested on his hip digging into his leg, making Aiden grimaced, hoping he had put the safety on.  
There were a considerable amount of people, most of them just wanted to get out of the pounding rain, some wanted a coffee.

Aiden rested his hands on his coffee as opened his profiler, looking at the names and secrets of people passing by. He hacked a couple of people, listening to phone calls, reading texts, and stealing a couple of hundreds of dollars.

Eventually Aiden had gotten bored again, and he stood up grabbing his umbrella and downing the rest of the so called drink.  
Aiden sighed, cracking his back as he opened his umbrella, walking outside into the pounding rain.  
There weren’t many people around, and it was honestly quite aside from the usual city sounds, the rain almost silencing everything else.   
Aiden nuzzled himself into his tan sweater, feeling the warmth from the shop immediately leave his body.

He rushed over to the metro link, forcing himself quickly up the stairs to keep his cooling body warm.  
Once Aiden was at the top his breathing was a little harder, the shelter overhead stopping the rain and he put his umbrella down, sighing as he took a seat on a bench as he waited for the next train to go to the motel room he currently called home with Damien.  
He was currently the only person on the platform.  
His breath was visible in the air; the cold metal bench making Aiden’s entire body shake in protest.

Aiden sighed as he checked the schedule, only having to wait 10 minutes he started tapping on his phone, looking through the plans he had received from Damien and sighing with a smile.  
This was going to be great, the Merlaut.  
So much money at their hands, Aiden let a small grin on his face as he tucked the phone back into his pocket, lifting his head as he heard the train approach.   
He looked across the way, looking at the stop in front of him and seeing another lone man.  
Aiden was rather surprised to see the man staring back at him, this time a new wave of cold stabbed its way into Aiden’s body.

Aiden’s eyes went wide, they looked exactly alike, maybe the other man’s hair was a bit longer but he seemed to be thinking the same thing as Aiden because as soon as he made that connection the man across the platform jolted, moving a few steps back.

Aiden on the other hand had stood up, looking at the other man.  
They seemed to be almost the same, the other one man’s hair was a bit longer in the back, and their clothes were different by color only.

At that moment the ground rumbled and Aiden’s sight was blocked by the quickly passing train.  
It stopped and Aiden stepped into it, not willing to miss the train just because of this weird occurrence.   
He rubbed his eyes, hoping that maybe it was just a coincidence, just a random stranger, or maybe he was just tired and the restless nights were getting to him for once.

Aiden looked out the window as he moved the other half of the car, but still found the other one standing there, now looking directly at him again.  
They didn’t break eye contact, even as the train slowly started moving, until the one outside smirked, then grinned, and Aiden turned to look at the inside of the car again, a blush dusting his cheeks.  
Aiden grimaced at the thought of fucking another man that looked like him.  
That was a vain thought, or at least he considered it to be the longer it stayed in his mind.

The blush only got darker as Aiden’s thoughts got worse.  
He sat down and started rubbing his eyes again, what a weird hallucination.


End file.
